Athletes engaged in games having balls must periodically attempt to catch balls with their hands. In many sports, balls can be moving quite quickly. Consequently, considerable impact forces may be imposed on the hands. Also, a ball or other projectile may be spinning as well as moving along the ground quickly, which further complicates the action of catching the ball.
In the game of football for example, a ball may be thrown a considerable distance at considerable speed. Players from each team may attempt to catch the ball while running, which further complicates the issue of catching a ball.
Players have resorted to placing patches of tacky substances on their hands in an attempt to enhance their ability to catch a ball. However, tacky substances may objectionably transfer to the ball, may be difficult to remove after play is finished, and in some sports, may be banned.
There exists a need in the art for a way of improving grip which will assist in catching balls in dynamic environments.